The Return of Kronos
by vaishy9
Summary: Years later, Kronos has returned with a more evil and ancient source. Percy and the Olympians can't handle this power alone so they need help. And the help just happens to come from Wizards and Ninjas from separate worlds! Percabeth and Sasaku promised!
1. Bad news after Greek lessons

**Ch.1 Missing**

I opened the door to my apartment, and walked in. It was a completely normal day, and boring, as my summer vacation was starting out to be anyways. I just came from my friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare's house, and we spent time studying Greek. So, I felt wrecked out from all that studying, since I have ADHD.

Right when I entered, I sensed something wrong. Or, something different. Then I noticed Annabeth and Grover sitting on my couch talking seriously with my mom. Annabeth had her blond hair in a tight ponytail, and was wearing her orange camp T-shirt. Grover was wearing jeans to hide his furry goat bottom, and was wearing a wizard's hat, which was really weird, but he had to, to hide his horns. It wasn't regular for Grover or Annabeth to hang out, without calling, so it sent a chill down my back.

"Hey, guys," I said, licking my lips nervously.

Annabeth jumped up from the couch and hugged me tightly. "Percy!" she yelled.

My mom cleared her throat behind us, and I blushed. I pulled Annabeth off me and said, "Guys, what's wrong?" Grover paled and gulped while the color drained from Annabeth's face, which made my stomach sick.

"Chiron wants seven people to meet in the big house- me, you, Grover, The Stoll brothers, Clarisse, and Juniper." Annabeth lowered her eyes to the floor before she said, "It's Nico, Percy. He's missing and not even the gods can figure out where he is."

***

Grover, Annabeth, and I hurried as if time was precious. I didn't know why I was, but the thought of Nico missing scared me. Nico was the type to fall for anything, and if anything happened to him, I would be guilty. 5 years ago, Nico's sister, Bianca had died from one of Hephaestus's machines, and I had promised to keep her safe.

The three of us caught a taxi, and paid the driver extra to go fast. Of course, he didn't. Finally, the strawberry farm came into view, and we got off, running as fast as we could to camp. Argus greeted us, as we sprinted past him. Mrs. O'Leary, the hellhound Daedalus left for us last year ran towards me, and knocked the breath out of me.

"Hello," I whispered. "I'll meet you later; I have to go to the big house."

She looked sad, but trotted away to the arena, probably to munch up some more dummies. The point that something was wrong was clearly shown in camp. No one was outside climbing the lava pit or chariot racing. It seemed as if the entire camp was holding its breath.

Annabeth took my hand and ran to the big house. The table tennis table, in which we always gathered around, was already full with many people from every cabin.

Chiron noticed us right away, and he smiled and said, "Ah, welcome Percy. I am pleased you could make it so quick. Take a seat anywhere." Even though he was smiling, there was uneasiness in his voice.

Dionysus walked in and sat in a chair specially reserved for him. "I see Perry Johnson has made it," he grunted, eyeing me skeptically.

Ah, Dionysus, I thought looking around for a seat, always there in time to make someone's life miserable. Annabeth shared a seat with one of her half-sisters, and Grover sat with Juniper. That left me still standing up, looking around like a sheep in a goat herd.

"Hey, Percy," One of the Stoll brothers-I think it was Travis- called. "You can sit in this seat next to me."

I knew better than to sit in the seat next to Travis Stoll that people had reasonably avoided, so I just stood there.

"I'll, um, stand," I said, my face burning.

"Whatever keeps you comfortable," Chiron replied. "And I think I should get started, now that everyone's here."

"Nico has gone missing, and camp half-blood is his home, so I am quite worried. I've informed all of the gods, or most of them, somehow I cannot reach much of the minor gods- but that's different matter-, and all of the gods say they have no clue."

Dionysus nodded dramatically, agreeing.

Chiron continued. "I wanted to arrange search parties to find him, but if the gods don't know then I'm not so sure. He's not dead either, I can tell. Hades would know if he was in the underworld. At least, what I am really sure of is that Nico is in trouble. And it's worse than death."

And with that, our meeting ended.

"Percy, you look worried sick," Annabeth told me. "Maybe you should go lie down."

She was right, I didn't feel too good. So I walked over to my cabin.

I noticed Clarisse's cabin- the Ares- since it was decorated from top to bottom with swords, and had dead monster heads they had killed arranged around the frame of the pavilion. That made me feel worse, since it reminded me of my murderous half-brother, Antaeus, who had decorated his temple with the heads of the monsters he killed in a temple made for my father, Poseidon; and who I just heard came back last month and was looking forward in killing me.

My cabin was all I preferred, for it was decorated just the type of god my dad was. Shells were glued all around the small pavilion, and inside was the water fountain, I used to Iris-Message. I breathed in the salt water odor, and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes sleepily.

And right as I lay down, for the first time the entire year, dreams found me.


	2. My evil grandpa comes back

**Authors Note: Hi! I made up some stuff about Nico in this chapter that actually changed in the 5****th**** book. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Please review after you read!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Ch. 2 My evil grandpa comes back

I was in a tunnel-like passage, and I was being sucked down fast. The place seemed familiar, and the smell was evil and ancient. I fell down next to a pit, or ditch, which had strange fog coming out. Standing right next to it was Nico.

Nico! I wanted to scream. Nico! It's me, Percy! He didn't look my way, but instead was staring down at the pit, wide-eyed, looking as if he was being mesmerized. I heard a deep, evil and scary voice that lifted the hair on my skin.

I recognized it right away. It was the voice of the Titan lord Kronos. It was then I realized where I was at. This was the entrance to Tartarus. What was Nico doing here? I had a terrible feeling about this.

"Nico," the voice boomed from the pit. "Look at yourself. The kid Percy thought he had finally gained your trust. You still aren't wanted, kid. Look at that pathetic camp you go to. You still have no cabin of your own. You have to live in that Hermes cabin."

The Titan lord had a fake, dramatic and sad voice to him.

Nico! Don't listen! I wanted to yell. But he couldn't hear me. I was in a dream. And Nico was listening to every word that sent a shock of realization through him.

Then Kronos's voice changed to triumphant, and victorious, despite of happened to him the _last_ time.

"But if you team up with me, Nico, you can power over the gods, and help me defeat them. You will be more powerful, with another friend I've known by the name of Voldemort. You will have more help from the minor gods, and all of the monsters that have reborn. There will be Death Eaters, and Akatsuki Members! Think about this Nico. Don't you remember of what happened to your mother?"

A cold laugh echoed through the pit.

Nico just stood there, glaring at the pit. He must have come to his senses, since he started to yell.

"It's not true anymore!" he hollered, his nostrils flaring. "The gods aren't like that anymore! They…they changed!"

"No…" Kronos hissed, making the hairs on my hands stand out like a porcupine. "You can't think that. What about your father, Nico?"

More fog floated out of the pit, as Kronos continued. Only this time the fog was red.

"He still isn't wanted. There's no throne for him on Mount Olympus! Instead, they have a throne for Zeus and Poseidon! What makes him deserve that? But if you partner with me, I'll give you're father a throne in Mount Othrys!"

Kronos didn't mean anything he said. He never meant anything he said. He was only saying all this stuff to convince Nico.

"My father doesn't have to!" Nico flared. "He doesn't have to have a throne on Mount Olympus!"

Nico forced his eyes away from the pit. "I'm not listening to you Kronos! Just die in Tartarus!"

He started to turn around, but something stopped him.

"Nooo," Kronos's voice boomed from the pit. It sounded exactly like metal scraping against rock. "I've preserved my soul in the deep depths of Tartarus! I will come back, Nico! Give your soul to me and serve me, you ungrateful fool!"

Nico's eyes bulged, and he gasped and grunted trying to walk.

I was wondering why until I saw the purple and red fog curling at his feet, wrapping around him. I wriggled helplessly, trying to move myself, until I saw what was stopping _me_. A purple misty fog was wrapped around my body.

Nico! I wanted to scream. Nico!

The fog pulled Nico closer to the pit, squeezing tightly around his body, like fingers. Nico screamed and gasped.

"Help! Father!" He yelled. He probably knew that his father couldn't hear. This was Tartarus. The unheard and the unseen place.

"Sssserrve meee," Kronos hissed eagerly, pulling Nico closer towards the pit.

Suddenly Nico stopped; his eyes opened wide and sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Stab your sword into the ground just around the pit of Tartarus!" Kronos ordered, a cold laugh of triumph and glee escaping his throat.

The words sent a chill down my throat, and made my heart sank. I wasn't going to let what happened to Luke happen to Nico. I wasn't going to let him die. But those were only words. I couldn't stop him; this was the power of the Titan Lord Kronos.

The fog responded to Kronos right away. It wrapped around Nico's fingers, gripping them so tightly his veins bulged up. It pulled his hand towards his belt pocket where Nico kept his Stygian sword.

Nico's face turned pleading. I saw the fear and terror in his eyes. He was scared. "No," he gasped through pain and gritted teeth. "I'm not…going…to let..." But his voice faltered away tiredly.

The fog pulled Nico's sword out, and Nico crumpled to his knees, just around the bank of Tartarus. His hands forced the black Stygian sword to the sandy ground. The air seemed to whisper around him.

Nico was closing his eyes, his face scrunched up as he tried to get his hands free. I wanted to urge him to not give up. He'd win, that way. Sure, Kronos was more powerful. But after staying in Tartarus for a while, it took time to regain strength.

But Nico sighed, exhausted, and his body almost fell weakly. I knew it was over. Nico had given up.

The fog lifted his hands from the sand, and right as he did, purple fog began to seep out of the hole. The air turned cold and evil. There was no stopping Kronos now.

Nico flew back by the power of the gushing mist. It turned direction towards Nico's body, and he paled. The fog wrapped around Nico kept him in place, and the purple mist was still coming out of the hole.

Right when the mist hit Nico and started to seal in, he screamed. The power was just too much for him. Suddenly everything was silent.

Nico lay on the ground, sweat causing the shaggy black hair around his forehead to be wet. He was breathing faintly, his breath unstable.

I just laid there helplessly next to the pit, staring at him, hoping he was just Nico and that Kronos had failed.

But Nico opened his eyes, and though he didn't see me, there was some kind of evil flowing through him. He stood up from the ground and glanced at the pit.

Then I felt my body turning automatically towards the pit, and I couldn't control myself. I had no clue what was happening and I didn't know if it was good or not.

The second before I fell, my eyes and Nico's met, but he glanced away, since he didn't know I was there, and then I fell to the bottom of the never-ending pit, screaming as I did. I only remembered one thing as the darkness of the pit overtook me.

Nico's eyes were golden.

**Author's note: Please Review!!!!!!**


	3. Typical day with Annabeth

**A/n: Remember this is Percabeth! Thank you! **

Ch.3 Typical day with Annabeth

I jerked my head towards the air thrusting my whole body up, and woke with cold sweat. I was breathing hard, and I was really frightened. Kronos had come back up inside Nico! I heard light breathing and I thought it was me, until I turned around to see Annabeth sitting on my chair next to the bed with an empty cup of pudding in her hands. I jumped out of the bed and shook her shoulders frantically.

"Annabeth! Wake up!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

She woke up with a jerk, and looked around surprised, noticing my face.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" she shrieked, totally shaken. "What's your problem? You scared me half to death."

I got off her, my eyes still wide with terror, and sat back on my bed. She gave me a funny look, and then stood up, tossing the empty plastic cup into the trash next to my bed.

She sat back on her chair. "Oh, yeah. I was in your room because I had to feed you this pudding. Chiron guessed you'd be hungry." She sighed and rolled her eyes, brushing her slept-on blond hair. But somehow she looked nervous and talked really fast.. "And I fell asleep trying to feed you this pudding. Oh, and in your sleep you said something about not liking pomegranates."

Leave it to Annabeth to point out something like that.

"I never liked them," I told her. "Besides, that isn't the point…"

Annabeth's face suddenly creased worriedly and she interrupted me. "Percy, you look delirious. But what about our quest? Chiron said there might have to be one to find Nico. The three of us could go. But you look like you've got a fever."

I shook my head to tell her to forget about all that. "I'll be fine," I mumbled. "But you have to listen…"

Annabeth shrugged and looked around the room and cut me short. "You're probably sick because of this place. I mean look at this place! You'd get a terrible score for the inspection, if I hadn't been recording it, Percy."

She stood up and started to pick up a balled up crumpled sheet of paper off the ground. I couldn't stand it anymore. Why wasn't she listening to me?

I stopped her before she got anything off the ground, and put both of my hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"What is it with you? Why aren't you listening to anything I'm saying?" I looked directly in her stormy gray eyes and shouted, loosing my temper.

Sudden tears welled up her eyes and I dropped my hands immediately feeling ashamed. She forced them away; that was one of the things I really liked about Annabeth. She didn't cry as often, and if she cried now, I knew that she was really upset.

"I can hear you, Percy," she said, her voice shaking. "Only I don't want to. Sure, I've got a quest and all that, and it's been a while since I did. Or since I wanted to. Ever since Luke…"

Her voice broke, but she took a deep breath and continued.

"Luke was a good person, Percy. He…he used to be really sweet. But then Kronos took over him, and didn't you hear him? He said he didn't want to. He said it wasn't his choice to let Kronos take over his body. If Kronos could take over people who're unwilling to, then Nico might…it might be the same…" She paused, unable to continue.

I gaped at her, shocked. "How'd you know that Nico was taken over by Kronos?"

She looked straight into my eyes. "Chiron's on the wheelchair again. He's been worrying too much since he said he could feel his father coming back up. And I figured if the gods couldn't even figure out where Nico was…it could only be the power of Kronos. I didn't want to listen to you, Percy, because you get all sorts of dreams. And if you were so scared and you wanted to tell me something…"

Tears came up Annabeth's eyes again, and this time she didn't bother forcing them away. She closed her eyes tight, squeezing out tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Percy," she whispered. "Nico has to come back. If the same thing that happened to Luke happens to Nico…"

A strangled sob escaped her throat, and she spread her arms for me to hug her. Without hesitation, I stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. Her tears left wet blotches on my shoulders, but I didn't mind. We stood like that for a while, me comforting Annabeth, and telling her it was all right. Though, inside, I knew nothing was right. Nothing could be right without Nico. It left an empty hole in me. Empty _dark_ hole. I shuddered.

"Annabeth," I gently whispered. "I think we should tell Chiron about this now. He would send us in our missions, and we'll bring Nico back. I promise."

I had no clue why I was promising her that, because I wasn't even sure we would. We had to defeat Kronos and kill Nico, or let Nico alive and Kronos go off in his "destroy the world" project. There probably wasn't another chance. Maybe.

Annabeth lifted her head off my shoulder and nodded. "We should."

Right as we parted, the door to my cabin opened and a familiar flashing red rushed at me and jumped up in front of me in excitement.

"Percy!" It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, with her bright red hair and green brilliant eyes. "My gods, I'm so happy to see you!"

I nodded uncomfortably. Yeah, she was just my friend, but those kinds of stuff didn't matter in front of Annabeth.

She turned around to see Annabeth glaring at her.

"Hey Annabeth!" She said happily.

Annabeth looked hurt, almost as if she'd been slapped in the face. Hard. And I really didn't blame her. I mean, Rachel had just walked in.

"What are you doing in here? Seriously, _Oracle_. You have to learn to not barge in," Annabeth snapped.

Rachel simply grinned at her. "Nice meeting you too, Annabeth," she said turning to me. "Heard you've got a quest. I guess the Oracles got to be there in time for everything."

I nodded glancing at Annabeth's steaming face. "Uh-yeah. We were just going to Chiron in the big house to tell him about, um something we found out."

Something flooded Rachel's face, something between hurt and loneliness.

"Should I come along?" she asked me. I didn't want to hurt Annabeth's feelings, but I didn't want to hurt Rachel's either.

I just shrugged. "You could if you want."

She raised her eyebrows, almost questioning me.

I grinned at her playfully, reminding myself to apologize to Annabeth later. "Of course you could, Rachel. It'd be nice."

As the three of us walked through the doorway in awkward silence, I thought about what I should say to Chiron.

But before I did, Annabeth interrupted. "Listen, Rachel. This is really private, so I thought you shouldn't, you know, just cut in. This is our Quest," she said, her voice serious.

Rachel just shrugged, looking a bit hurt. "Well if you don't want me to, then it's fine. I don't mind." She smiled at me warmly. "Catch you later, Percy. I just hope I don't catch you blowing up something else."

She laughed, her bright green eyes twinkling, and I laughed back half-heartedly since I found it kind of funny. I mean, I blew up most of the places I visited.

"Well, we always did meet when I was in big trouble," I told her, smiling. For a second I forgot Annabeth was there, and that Rachel and I were chatting, like friends.

She finished laughing and opened her mouth to say something, but glanced at Annabeth, and took back her words.

"Well, um, bye, Percy. I'm gonna go see Juniper to ask if she needs anymore daisies to decorate her tree." She gently touched my arm, which sent an electric shock of surprise through me. Then she ran to the trees, leaving Annabeth and I standing there. Oh yeah. Annabeth.

I turned to look at her, smiling, hopefully. "Okay, let's go."

She just glared at me, flipped a loose strand of blond hair behind her, and walked off, completely ignoring me.

I followed her, apologizing. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I don't think I should be, though. Rachel's just my friend, and what is it with you two? I still don't get it."

She turned around, but continued walking. "Yeah, she's a friend, alright. And I can't believe you don't get what's going on. Are you really that stupid, Seaweed Brain?"

I knew better than to talk to her at a time like this. She'd just walk off.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair in the front of the big house, waiting expectantly, I think for us. Annabeth and I ran up to him.

Annabeth looked worriedly at Chiron. "Percy's had a dream, Chiron. I…I think we should discuss this."

Chiron and Annabeth exchanged a glance, (I hate it when they do that), and then Chiron cleared his throat.

I looked around nervously. Where was Grover? He was usually around.

"Percy, I think you should go on a mission to find Nico. Annabeth and I talked about this. Only there's something I need to tell you about."

He looked around and then walked inside, Annabeth and I right on his tracks. Inside the big house, Dionysus was playing poker with one of his children, concentrating hard. He didn't look up, so we continued.

Chiron lowered his voice and said, "I was thinking we might need extra help for this quest though, so I called a few people from different worlds to help out. Percy, I think you found out the point that Kronos is coming back up inside Nico."

"That's Awesome!" Dionysus yelled slapping a card on the table.

Chiron, Annabeth, and I shot a glare at him before we started to talk again.

"Nico didn't want to go inside him, Chiron. Kronos just forced him to. And I think there's also a really good reason why he chose the son of Hades of all these people," I said wistfully.

Chiron nodded and shifted around uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "I still can't believe that, but some things you must believe." He shook his head dismissively. "It's terrible news, but Nico will die, or he must if we are to defeat the Titans. The Titan army of monsters and others are growing in population, and in power. I am also pretty sure they're teaming up with stronger forces to increase their power."

Annabeth gasped and leaned against me. The color was gone from her face, as she grabbed my hand and squeezed the blood out of them.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "It's hard to believe, but Kronos is using a more powerful and evil source that happens to be ancient. I do not know what this source is, or how powerful it is, and that is why I called reinforcements to help out and strengthen the power of the Demigods by at least a little. Three of them are Jonin level ninjas who're best in the village."

I was going to ask what Chiron had meant by 'different worlds', since the phrase got me thinking of aliens, but I heard a loud ear blasting crash outside, and I hurried out clutching Riptide. When I looked out the doorway, I saw the largest Hellhound ever, standing inside camp borders, with eyes red in fury.

**Authors note: Please review!**


End file.
